Little Busters! Card Mission
Little Busters! Card Mission (ﾘﾄﾙﾊﾞｽﾀｰｽﾞ!ｶｰﾄﾞﾐｯｼｮﾝ Ritoru Basutāzu! Kādo Misshon) is the official mobile game of Little Busters!. The game is distributed via Mobage and is available on iOS and Android devices. The game is free to play but many advantages can be gained from paying real life money. The game is only available in Japanese. It was released on April 24, 2013. Description : In Little Busters! Card Mission, players can collect cards of characters from Little Busters! and Kud Wafter and use those to create their own baseball team. Players can do missions in order to obtain new cards, money, experience and cats. Cats always come in a set, and if a player collects a full set they gain special rewards. Players can challenge other players for a baseball match; if the player wins the match they gain money, and they can steal a cat from another player and all cards will gain "dependability". The winner will also gain NYP ("Nande Yoku wakaranai Points") which is used in a weekly ranking; top players in the ranking gain special rewards and if you accumulate enough NYP you will advance to the next ranking. Another feature in the game is training; which increases the level of one card by sacrificing other cards; if a rare card is used for training the card will also gain "special training points". Also several times a year an event is released, which allows players to do special missions and earn special rewards. Cards : There are cards of various characters from Little Busters! and Kud Wafter. Each character is part of one of the three different types: assault, brave or chaos. Every card has three stats; attack power, defense power and "running". Furthermore, cards come in three different rarities: normal, rare and super rare. After "arousal" (which means a player has two of the same card at maximum level and dependability) the rarity of a card changes to respectively normal+, rare+ and super rare+. Promotional cards are always rare+ or super rare+. Normal cards can be obtained by doing missions or by spending "friend points" (which can be gained from other players). Rare cards can be obtained by completing a set of missions or completing a cat set; you can also obtain random rare cards from a "gacha", which can be obtained from events, obtaining a high rank in the weekly ranking, logging in every day for 2 weeks or bought for real life money. Super rare cards can only be obtained in events or randomly from a "gacha", in which case the chance is extremely low (usually about 1 in 50 gacha). There are also always special rare and super rare cards; which are only available for a short time (usually 1-2 weeks) and have unique art specifically drawn for the game; usually these cards are only available for real life money but sometimes one of them is gifted to every player (for example for a character's birthday). List of Characters Assault: *Riki Naoe *Kyousuke Natsume *Yuiko Kurugaya *Mio Nishizono *Midori Nishizono *Saya Tokido *Shun Tokikaze *Mask the Saitou *Mutsumi Suginami Brave: *Rin Natsume *Komari Kamikita *Kengo Miyazawa *Sasami Sasasegawa *Rei Kawagoe *Sakiko Watanabe *Yukari Nakamura *Miyuki Koshiki *Kojirou Kamikita Chaos: *Masato Inohara *Kudryavka Noumi *Haruka Saigusa *Kanata Futaki *A-Chan Senpai *Shiina Arizuki *Ui Arizuki *Yuuki Himuro *Chernushka Strugaskaya Trivia *An artbook containing some of the art from the game was released during Comiket 85 (December 29 2013). *Most super rare cards of Riki Naoe feature him as a trap. See also *(Japanese) Official Website (Japanese) *Unofficial Little Busters! Card Mission Wiki (Japanese) References and Citations Category:All Pages Category:Series Category:Games Category:Spin-off Games Category:Mobile Games